


Isabela and the Dread Pirate Captain Hook

by Dakoyone



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, inspired by Jake and the Neverland Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakoyone/pseuds/Dakoyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela tells a story from her grand pirating adventure days to the littlest Hawkes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isabela and the Dread Pirate Captain Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

"So there we were, caught in the clutches of the nefarious Captain Hook and his merciless band of cutthroats."

Gasp. “What happened then, Auntie Izzy?”

"Well, as you know, precious, Casavir was rather handy with his traps, and he set them up all around the corners of the  _Siren_. After that we hid in the shadows and waited…and waited. Soon we heard the sounds of …booted…feet…landing heavily upon the deck.”

Another loud gasp, this time accompanied by the squeal from the younger of the two.

"I signaled my men, and we ran in, surrounding our enemy on all sides, brandishing our swords and cutting those bas—"

Sternly. “Isabela.”

"Those…buccaneers down like the devil sea dogs they were."

"Did you win?!" Followed by, "Let Auntie Izzy tell the story, my darling."

"But alas, their forces were too great, and we were soon overpowered. The brutes that they were, they nearly drove us back into the hold of me own ship. And there he was, the evil Captain James Hook, coming towards me, cutting down anyone foolish enough to step in his path. I drew my daggers and raced toward him, dodging nimbly as he struck me here. Here. And here!"

A giggle. Auntie Izzy liked to tickle.

"I used every trick I knew, but he always had the upper hand. So we fought and fought. I struck and he parried. I slashed and he blocked. On and on, it went. I was so tired from fighting, but he looked as calm as ever, as if I were nothing more than a fly to bat away. But just then, the impossible happened."

Wide, unblinking eyes.

"A loud, terrible roar echoed all around us, and everyone turned and fixed their gazes upon the sky. An enormous high dragon flew overhead, larger than this entire house…"

Oh, no! Even bigger than the house that Father built?

"…her red, leathery wings beating furiously, nearing ripping the sails asunder and sending men overboard and into the sea. And all the while, Captain Hook stood there, laughing. Cackling. His eyes. Glowing. Red. He raised his sword and thrust it into the air at the fearsome creature, challenging her like the madman he was. And in one fell swoop, the dragon unhinged her jaw and snapped him up, carrying him far, far away beyond all sight. And he was never…ever…seen again. And that is why you don’t cut deals with dragons."

The Hawke matriarch was not amused.


End file.
